


Selah

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [24]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Laundromats, Laundry, Slice of Life, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Alexa reflects as she's forced to spend the afternoon in a laundromat with Nikki.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Series: The Language of Love [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Selah

_**Selah-n-A pause for reflection (Hebrew)** _

"If you'd called the repair service when I asked, we wouldn't be here." Alexa did her best to hold back the annoyance in her voice. She couldn't _entirely_ blame Nikki. It was as much her fault for not making the time to make the call. If she hadn't passed off the task, they wouldn't be in this mess. 

"Not that bad." Nikki glanced up from her crossword puzzle. All available seats were full so she sat in a rolling clothes cart. "It's _not_ the end of the world." 

Alexa could see why Nikki might think that. She never minded small inconveniences, like getting stuck in odd places. Give her a freshly sharpened Dixon Ticonderoga pencil, a crossword puzzle and a bottle of Perrier- Nikki would be happy regardless of where she was. 

It was one of the many things that Alexa found endearing. It also played a huge part in her falling for the eccentric woman. 

"7 letter word for baby goose." Nikki glanced up from her puzzle. "Can't think of it." 

"Gosling." Alexa wasn't usually any good at Nikki's puzzles but she still (somewhat) enjoyed helping where she could. "Give me a harder one." 

"10 letter word- Mickey's feathered friend." Nikki paused, gnawing on her pencil eraser. "2 words. 10 letters." 

"Donald Duck." Alexa didn't find that clue particularly hard, but she also didn't care. She just liked Nikki including her. 

The washers rocked and rattled, lulling them into a peaceful calm. If the chairs hadn't been hard and bolted to the floor, Alexa would have forgotten where they were. 

Alexa _really_ hated the laundromat. If she had a choice, she would buy new clothes before hanging out in the laundromat all day. 

Nikki somehow made it all better.

Alexa jumped as the washer buzzed, signaling the cycle's end. She turned, ready to shoo Nikki out of the basket. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. 

Nikki sat, chewing on her pencil eraser. Her brow furrowed and her hair fell into her face, as she mumbled to herself- probably struggling to answer a particularly difficult clue. 

Alexa swore Nikki had never been more beautiful. 

She couldn't disturb her. Instead, she grabbed an abandoned cart and pushed it to the machine. 

Pulling the wet clothes out, she unceremoniously dumped them into the cart. Nikki stayed blissfully unaware, still lost in her puzzle. 

Alexa split the laundry between two dryers, hoping it would speed the drying process. With any luck, they would be home in freshly laundered pajamas sooner rather than later. 

"I would have helped." Nikki glanced up, as if just realizing Alexa had been missing. She shook her head, watching Alexa settle into the chair. 

"You were so focused that I didn't want to interrupt." Alexa shrugged, offering her a sweet smile. "What was it?" 

" _Four letter word for ruler._ " 

"King." 

" _Czar._ " Nikki shook her head, tucking the pencil behind her left ear. "I am ready to get home." 

"More ready than me?" Alexa blew out a tired breath, as she shifted in a fruitless effort to get comfortable. The more she thought about it, the more tempting their couch sounded. 

Their couch, an over-sized hockey t-shirt,and _maybe_ a pint of ice cream if she got the oomph to stop...

That sounded _heavenly_.

"Soon." Nikki's gaze fell back to the puzzle in her lap. "Forgot to tell you- the repair person will be there tomorrow." 

"Oh thank God." If nothing else, that meant they'd be able to do the laundry from the comfort of their home. "I love you but..." 

"I love you too." Nikki flashed her one of those rare, genuine smiles that always seemed to make Alexa go weak at the knees. "Wouldn't be here without you." 

Alexa never understood how Nikki managed to melt her icy heart, but yet, she always did. 

"Mind if we stop for ice cream on the way home?" Alexa turned, facing Nikki. 

"Sounds like a plan." Nikki shook her head, replacing her puzzle book in her canvas bag. "I hate places like this." 

"Same." Alexa reached over, twining her fingers with Nikki's free hand. She gave her fingers a firm squeeze, basking in the touch. "Unfortunately, nudism is frowned upon in our society." 

"Unfortunately." Nikki nodded in agreement. "Soon- we will be free."

"Freedom!" Alexa laughed. 

"Next time- we come in the middle of the night." Nikki warily gazed at the people sitting around. It seemed to grow more and more crowded as the afternoon goes on. She didn't say what they both thought. 

_Hopefully, there won't be a next time._

-Fin-


End file.
